In playing the game of golf, when making a stroke from a difficult lie -- and particularly in the rough, where one is able to ground the golf club, the nature of the surface in which the ball has come to rest will obscure the lower edge of the striking face of the club. When the player is unable to clearly see the lower edge of the club head, he is unable to determine the proper position of the head to make the stroke to the best advantage. So far as one has been able to ascertain, there has been no effective aid for the amateur as well as the professional golfer, in aligning the shots under such circumstances. The professional also would like better control of shots from the deep rough, where direction of flight of the ball contributes greatly to the success of the shot.